Autumn Blue
by Mr. Fishy
Summary: ONESHOT. A nothing little snippet on S&Z please read and reveiw


Since I'm having a mild set back on my other HSM story I decided to do a oneshot with my other favorite couple other then Kelis and Ryan which is of course Zeke and Sharpay. If you hate it tell me and if you think it's ok please let me know. I usually don't do a lot of oneshots so just go with it. Cheers my faithful readers.

…………………

He had always preferred fall to summer. Light, crisp and colorful, the perfect weather for a light jacket. He would sometimes take walks around his neighborhood letting that October air fill him completely. It was almost like creating a new recipe in his mother's kitchen. Exciting and fulfilling. But now today the feeling was lost. School was out for a week for fall break and he found himself bored and out of good cooking ideas. So here he was out clearing his head while kicking a stray can on the sidewalk. With his hands in his brown jacket he sighed and looked to the big red stop sign.

Turning around getting ready to head back home something light blue caught his eye. Looking back he saw a girl standing alone with her blonde curls down framing her pale face. Making sure no cars were coming he jogged across the street to the lone figure. "Sharpay?" His voice was raw and sounded foreign to himself. "…Hey Zeke" She said softly. He took in a minute to study her. She was standing holding herself in a very frail position. Head slightly down and pretty dark brown eyes darting from him to her shoes. "So what are you doing here?" He asked flatly.

"I came to make sure you were alright… I'm well I'm sorry Zeke" She said looking him straight in the eyes. "Now why would the Ice Queen even care?" Zeke sneered. "…I'm sorry" Sharpay repeated as the sky turned gray and the air cooled. Wrapping her arms tighter around her waist she shivered in the wind and suddenly wished she would have worn a heavier jacket. "Listen Zeke I did not come here to fight with you or try to reason with you. I came here to apologize then be on my way." He chuckled at this "Then why aren't you leaving? Why are you still standing here Ice Queen?" Stomping her foot Sharpay shouted "Do not call me that! I hate it when people refer to me as the Ice Queen!"

He only stared at her. Her cheeks rosy red and long blonde hair blowing in the autumn breeze. "Why does everyone call me that?" She asked eyes prickling with tears. Zeke felt his stomach drop and heart weaken. Sharpay was never one to cry or look fragile in front of others. She was known to be brutal and strong. Fearless to everything and everyone. But now she stood crying quietly as he watched unable to speak. "I'm sorry I hurt you. I'm sorry I pushed you away" She said wiping the few scattered tears. "No one's ever cared for me like you do… or did." Zeke shook his head "...Do" he corrected her.

"I'm not use to having people like you around" She said looking up at him with sad eyes. "What happened?" she questioned "what happened to us?" Zeke was taken back- what had happened? "We just… weren't" He admitted. "But I want us" Sharpay said. "It's too late" He said slowly. The two stood for a moment lingering in the Monday afternoon. "Zeke, take me home." She said finally moving closer to him. "How did you get here in the first place?" Zeke asked turning and walking beside her. "I walked" She stated simply. "You! You walked? Ha that's a good one!" He laughed grinning in that child like way that she found all to endearing. "Hey! Are you saying that I'm incapable of walking?" She said trying to hide her small smile but failing miserably.

"No way, I'd be crazy to disagree with the Ice Qu-" Zeke stopped himself and frowned "Sorry Sharpay." She nodded and said "Where are we going? This isn't the way to my house?" He answered with a smile "We're going back to my place I'll get my mom's car and I'll drive you home. It's dark and I'm cold there's no way I'm walking that far!" She shrugged "Ok." Standing next to her it was like old times. Like walking home from a date and he had an urge to take her little hand and kiss her tenderly. But he didn't, they only walked in silence.

Sharpay was on the edge. He was being his perfect self- kind and gentlemanly. And she hated him for it. She wanted him to hate her and resent her so it would be easier to move on. But no, he wasn't like that he was Zeke the boy who loved her slowly and gently. And backed her dozens of cookies and spent the days just being with her and talking with her. "This is it!" Zeke announced happily Sharpay looked at the small house and smiled it was exactly the same. A little brick house with trees and a tire swing.

Walking inside Zeke was trampled by his younger sister. "Hey there!" He laughed kissing her cheek and letting her giggle. "Zeke? Baby is that you?" An older women asked walking in wiping her hands on a dish rag. "Hey mom" He said "I'm going to take Sharpay home." The women's brow knitted together and she frowned "Sharpay…" She said in low voice "Right well be home for dinner then" she said turning and walking away.

Once outside Sharpay let out a breath. "God! She must hate me!" Zeke sighed "No she just doesn't really understand is all… but then again what does it matter" He said with a shrug. "Zeke… don't ever say that, I do care" Sharpay said as they walked to the car. "Shar let's just drop it ok? We're done with all of this… right?" Sharpay nodded "Of course" For most of the ride it was quiet Zeke kept his eyes dead set on the rode and Sharpay held her head high and looked out the window.

But as they neared her neighborhood she felt as though she were about to explode. Feelings that were suppose to be gone and pushed aside were surfacing. Zeke was everything she thought she didn't need or want. But now sitting in his mother's station wagon in mid October four mouths after their supposed big break up, she found herself wanting and needing him more then ever. "Zeke" She whispered "I lied" He slowed the car down and looked at her "What do you mean?" Sharpay drew a breath. "I'm not through with us. It's not too late Zeke!" He pulled the car over and looked at her "Sharpay… we're too different we're not-" But he was interrupted "Stop! I don't care if we argue and we don't have anything in common! I want us! I want you!" She was staring at him intensely and he could only give in. "I want you too" He said.

"Zeke" She demanded "Yes" He answered "Kiss me" She whispered. And without answering or thinking he cupped her cheeks with his hands and kissed her. And then they were right back where they started four mouths ago. Young, clueless and in love but this time it was different. They had hope to stay together and this time unlike before all would end up alright.

End…

………….

Hate it? Great, tell me. Love it? Fantastic, tell me

Lazy Days


End file.
